The instant invention relates generally to attachments to power tools and more specifically it relates to a device for actuating a saber saw from a hand drill.
Numerous attachments to power tools have been provided on prior art that are each adapted to be directly connected by a shaft to a chuck of the power tool so as to be operated therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,567; 2,713,271 and 3,260,289 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.